The present invention relates to a binding machine.
Binding machines allow a user to punch and bind sheets or stacks of papers, so as to form a report, a booklet, etc. A punch mechanism of the binding machine forms a series of holes along one edge of the stack of papers. A binding mechanism then couples a binding member, such as a plastic spine or spiral, to the stack of papers through the series of holes. The punching mechanism and/or the binding mechanism may be manually or electrically operable.